1830m1
by nyahappy
Summary: AKB48 fanfic. Eventos ocurridos durante los 3 días de conciertos en el Tokyo Dome.
1. Chapter 1

"1830m+1"

"… Maeda Atsuko, graduada. Eso es todo, disculpen la intromisión…" El público alzó la voz rápidamente antes que aquel hombre pudiera abandonar el escenario.

"¡¿Eh?! Un momento, perdón, ¿en dónde quedé yo…?" Preguntó Mayu mientras miraba a todos lados tratando de procesar la información que estaba recibiendo en tan poco tiempo. Tenían un buen tiempo sin un cambio en los equipos tan drástico, todas las integrantes habían creado un lazo de amistad que pocas personas logran incluso en toda su vida. Ya de por sí la graduación de su Ace era un buen motivo para tener las emociones a flor de piel, el reacomodo sorpresa ya era demasiado.

Ante la pregunta de Mayu el anunciador rápidamente revisó sus papeles. Efectivamente se había saltado a una de las Idols más importantes y el público se lo reprochaba. De inmediato se disculpó y prosiguió con el nombramiento.

"Mil disculpas, Watanabe Mayu, equipo A. Disculpen los inconvenientes. Mayu está en el equipo A. Con su permiso."

"¿Eh?" Fue lo único que pudo salir de los labios de la chica de coletas. Mariko se acercó a ella para abrazarla pero no logró obtener una señal de vida por parte de la susodicha. Tan rápido como llegó el hombre abandonó el escenario, dejando un mar de lágrimas entre los equipos de AKB, SKE, NMB, SNH, HKT y JKT.

Como si fueran imanes, los ojos de Yuki buscaron los de su mejor amiga dentro del ahora reformado equipo B. Fue un momento tan breve como el aliento, pero los encontró. Su mente era un caos, seguramente todas se sentían igual. No, nadie podía sentirse como ella. _"¿En qué está pensando la administración? No entiendo… Mayu se va a otro equipo… No me alejen de ella por favor…"_ Yuki tomó la toalla que tenía sobre su espalda y buscaba inútilmente secar sus lágrimas.

Una vez que las integrantes de los nuevos equipos estaban juntas, Takamina tomó el micrófono de nueva cuenta. Al parecer era la única que podía emitir palabras en ese momento, por algo la eligieron como gerente general. Lo tenía ganado a pulso.

"_Equipo A, equipo A… Equipo A, equipo A…" _Mayu repetía una y otra vez esas palabras en su mente. De vez en cuando las decía en voz alta sin darse cuenta. Seguía cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos mientras la otra apretaba el micrófono como intentando calmar la ola de sentimientos que por momentos la hacían olvidar que podía parpadear.

Al fin pudo cerrar los ojos, estuvo así unos segundos hasta que una lágrima la traicionó. La secó rápidamente, las cámaras podían verla y no quería demostrar debilidad ante tal situación, al menos no mientras el concierto siguiera. No mientras no estuviera con la única persona que podía ver a través de su escudo invisible. "_Ya no estoy en el equipo B…"_

Después de las palabras de Takamina se reanudó el concierto. Entre sonrisas y más lágrimas camufladas con el sudor de las Idols por fin algunas pudieron acercarse a sus amigas. Como profesionales sacaron las últimas canciones adelante. Después de un alegre encore el concierto llegó a su fin.

"¡Muchas gracias! ¡Gracias a todos!" Una a una abandonaban el escenario tomadas de la mano, medio abrazadas, las chicas seguían sonriendo a pesar de la tristeza que sentían. Fue entonces cuando se encontraron de frente.

"Mayu…" Dijo Yuki viéndola directo a los ojos con una expresión difícil de describir. La sonrisa que la Cyborg Idol ofrecía a su público mientras se despedía desapareció al instante, mas no dijo palabra alguna al ver a su ahora excompañera. Se miraron unos segundos, tratando de asimilar de nuevo la situación. Al fin una de ellas reaccionó.

Tomándola de la mano, Mayu subió a las puntas de sus pies y acercó el oído de Yuki a su rostro.

"Salgamos de aquí, juntas. Rápido". Yuki asintió con la cabeza y sonrió un poco. Ambas abandonaron el escenario entre bromas y risas. Después de todo estaban felices de haber terminado exitosamente el primer día de conciertos en el lugar de sus sueños. Como buenas Idols su trabajo era sonreír y agradecerle a la gente que acudió a su espectáculo.

Tras bambalinas era otra historia.

En el trayecto a sus camerinos asignados encontraron a varios grupos llorando desconsoladamente, principalmente a las del equipo 4. Algunas se encontraban en el suelo siendo ayudadas con pequeños botes de oxígeno por el staff. Minarun abrazaba a una desconsolada Haruka, se encontraba en muy mal estado emocional. Paruru miraba al suelo junto a Ricchan y Annin, sus rostros estaban muy pálidos. Por otro lado, Sayaka abrazaba a Sae como si no fuera a verla en años. Quienes no tuvieron cambios de equipo mantenían un semblante serio. La tristeza de la mayoría no les permitía actuar alegremente.

"Esto me rompe el corazón. No sé en qué está pensando Akimoto-sensei", la más alta de la pareja dio voz a sus pensamientos de antes. Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta mas que un apretón al ya bastante prolongado medio abrazo que sostenía con la pequeña desde que comenzaron su camino fuera del escenario. Al voltear a ver a su acompañante notó como esta la miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos. No pudo más. Mayu rompió en llanto. Trataba de decir palabras pero solo salían incoherencias de sus labios hinchados de tanto morderlos en su intento por no llorar.

"No me quiero alejar de ti, Mayu… No quiero", la mayor acariciaba la cabeza de su amor platónico. Lo supo desde hacía varios años. No había sido necesario decirlo porque siempre estaban juntas y eso le bastaba. Pese a que no tenía idea si Mayu también sentía algo más que amistad por ella, existían esas miradas furtivas, una que otra sonrisa especial que nadie veía mas que ella, pero sobre todo los abrazos. La joven Idol nunca abrazaba a nadie a menos que fuera por cuestiones laborales. Aunque seguía siendo muy hermética en el aspecto de los besos, Yuki había conseguido darle uno que otro en las mejillas, muy a regañadientes de la otra.

"Tengo miedo…" Al fin pudo decir algo mientras rompía el abrazo de Yuki.

"¿Miedo? Mayu, no deberías decir eso, todas somos parte de una gran familia, estoy segura que te van a tratar muy bien en el equipo Shinoda." Yuki tomó a Mayu de los hombros. "Además es el equipo en el que estuvo nada más ni nada menos que Acchan, no me digas que no querías estar en ese equipo antes de entrar a AKB". Le dedicó una sonrisa, la mejor que pudo ofrecer teniendo la dueña de sus pensamientos hecha no una Cyborg, sino una chica común y corriente frente a ella.

"No es eso, Yukirin. Eso lo sé muy bien". Los cariños de su 'mamá' habían funcionado y ya estaba más calmada. "Bueno, en parte sí, sé que mi carácter puede ser un poco difícil al principio y ahora hay muchas integrantes nuevas y más jóvenes… temo que mi trabajo hasta ahora no haya sido lo suficientemente bueno…"

Yuki sintió un agujero en el estómago. ¿Toda la tristeza era por eso? Ahora sí sentía verdaderas ganas de llorar. Mayu continuó, levantando su mirada para encontrar otro par de ojos negros profundos.

"… pero lo que más me duele es saber que en unos meses… cuando tenga algún problema no te tendré cerca para darme ánimos… te necesito a mi lado…"

Yuki no estaba segura si el rojo en el rostro de Mayu se debía a tanto tallarlo en su intento por secarse las lágrimas, o si era otra cosa. Esa otra cosa que apenas ayer parecía tan lejana como la vía láctea hoy estaba, aparentemente, al alcance de sus manos. Aun así no podía actuar por instinto, eso podía arruinar todo su esfuerzo hasta ese día. Ahora más que nunca debía actuar con cautela.

De igual manera su rostro fue tomando un tono más oscuro pensando en qué responder a lo que acababa de escuchar. Sus brazos rodearon la espalda de Mayu, quien abrió los ojos ligeramente sorprendida. En respuesta la chica de coletas pegó su rostro al pecho de Yuki, respirando el todavía dulce aroma entre vainilla y fresas que siempre la tranquilizaba. Al mismo tiempo puso sus brazos alrededor de aquel cuello empapado en sudor, cosa que le importó poco pues ambas estaban en el mismo estado.

Lo sabía, sabía que cuando Mayu hacía eso era para calmarse, pero eso tenía un efecto contrario en ella. Le daba pena que su corazón delatara su felicidad. Posó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la otra y respiró profundo. Soltó el aire.

"Creo que debemos regresar al hotel y tomar un baño, ¿te parece? Este día ha sido demasiado intenso… _Wow, vaya manera de destruir el ambiente, Kashiwagi." _Mientras Yuki se maldecía la menor dio un último apretón a su acompañante y se separaron.

"… juntas…" Entre tanto ruido no se podían escuchar muy bien la una a la otra. Yuki se acercó un poco a Mayu para poder escucharla mejor.

"¿Qué dijiste, Mayu-chan? Hay mucho ruido aquí".

Apretando un poco sus manos entrelazadas la cuestionada repitió sus palabras.

"Dije que… hay que bañarnos juntas. _Quiero pasar cada segundo junto a ti hasta que se formalicen los equipos nuevos…" _Su último pensamiento nunca vería la luz. "Ehm, es que estoy tan cansada que tengo miedo de quedarme dormida a medio baño, sí fue un día de locos…", agregó Mayu cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y pensado. Se llevó la otra mano a su cabeza masajeando su frente como justificándose a sí misma.

"Claro que sí, Mayu-chan. Mamá te cuidará", Yuki sintió un poquito de valor y tomando a su 'hija' de la nuca le besó la frente donde se masajeaba. _"Definitivamente el Tokyo Dome es un lugar mágico, ¿verdad?"_

Mientras se despedían de las demás chicas notaban que algunas parejas seguían entre llantos y abrazos. La Soukantoku no se separaba de Acchan, sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca. Más adelante vieron a un grupo de integrantes nuevas que rodeaban a una apenada Sae. Fue una escena graciosa que alivianó el momento ya que tenían como público a Yuko, Miichan y Tomochin que chiflaban y molestaban como niñas pequeñas. Rie y Aki se fundían en un abrazo que llevaba más de 10 minutos, habían incluso miembros del staff tratando de hablarles pero no tenían éxito en separarlas.

Al fin salieron por la parte trasera del enorme estadio en una camioneta de lujo que las llevaba directo al hotel donde todas se hospedaban. En ningún momento sus manos dejaron de estar juntas. Sus pulgares se acariciaban, era una acción simple pero llena de cariño que llenaba de mariposas sus estómagos. A medio trayecto a Yuki se le ocurrió una idea un tanto peligrosa que si salía bien podía tener consecuencias benéficas en el futuro. Se reacomodó en el asiento pegando su espalda a la puerta de su lado, obviamente a su acompañante no le agradó mucho el enorme espacio que se generó, se notaba en su expresión un tanto confundida.

"¿Yukirin? Lamento ser tan encajosa, creo que no es muy normal que sea así, es solo que hoy fue demasiado y…"

"No es eso tontita, ven aquí, recárgate de espaldas. Tu querida Yukirin te dará un masaje en lo que llegamos al hotel". Una gran sonrisa se plasmó en los labios de ambas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Mayu giró con un saltito y se colocó a una distancia que consideró pertinente para que su ahora masajista oficial pudiera maniobrar. Nunca pensó que un masaje entre el movimiento de un automóvil pudiera ser tan celestial. Comenzó a relajar sus hombros y su espalda hasta que sintió algo muy suave en su espalda. Sin darse cuenta, Mayu se había recargado en el pecho de Yuki, quien en respuesta aumentó ligeramente la presión en sus manos causando que un pequeñísimo, apenas audible gemido escapara de la garganta de una muy complacida Cyborg. Unas gotas de sudor empezaban a rodar por el rostro de la chica con aroma a vainilla. Después de unos minutos de masaje detuvo su acción y abrazó a Mayu por el cuello dejando sus labios a milímetros de la oreja de la otra. Era ahora o nunca.

"Mayu, te quiero mucho… Eres lo que más quiero en este mundo…" Silencio sepulcral. Uno, dos ronquidos. "¿Mayu?"

Ahora dormía plácidamente, en verdad estaba cansada.

"_Bueno, no era lo que tenía en mente en su totalidad, pero saber que puedo romper con tu barrera me hace muy feliz, mi querida Mayu". _Suavemente, Yuki la recostó de nuevo en el asiento, tomó esa mano que le era ya tan familiar y cerró sus ojos recostando su cabeza sobre la pequeña Cyborg.

**Fin parte 1/2**

Basada en hechos casi todos reales presento mi primera historia después de años de no escribir ni la fecha. Espero sea de su agrado.


	2. 1830m2

"**1830m+2"**

Después de unos 20 minutos por fin llegaron a su destino. El hotel se encontraba relativamente cerca del Tokyo Dome pero como era de esperarse había muchos wota-fans que descubrieron que se hospedaban ahí, por lo que el chofer tuvo que hacer algunas maniobras extras para rodearlos. Lograron entrar por la parte trasera del lugar sin problema alguno.

"Mayu, ya llegamos al hotel. Despiértateeee, mou…", Yuki rió para sí misma cuando notó una pequeña tira de baba saliendo de la boca de su alpaca dormilona. Tomó un pañuelo de su bolso y la secó. Ante el gesto por fin hubo respuesta de Mayu.

"Mmmh, oh, perdona Yukirin, no me di cuenta en qué momento me quedé dormida…". Estiraba sus brazos y piernas en el asiento, se notaba que no recuperaba bien los 5 sentidos porque arrastraba sus palabras como si llegara de una noche de copas un tanto desenfrenada.

"Descuida Mayu-chan, vamos, te ayudo a levantarte". Yuki salió primero de la camioneta para brindar su mano como apoyo para su acompañante, quien la aceptó feliz para después tomar el brazo que conocía de memoria. El botones llevó sus pertenencias haciendo más fácil su camino. Al llegar al lobby la menor ya estaba más despierta aunque seguía colgada como koala.

El hotel era un lujo como pocos. Pisos, paredes y columnas de mármol blanco y negro, candelabros tupidos con lo que bien pudieron ser diamantes reales, las chicas no se atrevían a preguntar. En otra sección salían a un jardín lleno de árboles y flores que nunca habían visto en su vida. Se sintieron un poco incómodas al pensar cuánto dinero se estaban gastando en una sola noche.

"¡Dios mío, este lugar es… hermoso! Es difícil creer que exista algo así en pleno centro de Tokyo…" Apareció el rostro característico de la reaction queen. "Si así están los pasillos no puedo esperar para ver las habitaciones… ¡Démonos prisa!". Soltando el cariño de su Cyborg se adelantó un poco para tomar fotografías de las cosas hermosas que veía a su paso. Por el contrario, Mayu caminaba más despacio.

"_Ya no aguanto estos zapatos. ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la suite? Ah, Yuki se tropezó, parece niña pequeña en su primer paseo a la playa… Tan linda". _En su rostro apareció un tono rojizo al recordar cierto incidente en la camioneta que las transportaba.

"_¿Soy lo que más quieres en este mundo…? ¿No fue un sueño, verdad? ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora que tengo la mente en caos? Ugh, el estómago me da vueltas, ese chofer manejaba peor que taxista en lunes por la mañana. A partir de ahora seré Watanabe Mayu del equipo A… ¡Suena raro! Bueno, diferente. Ni siquiera recuerdo quienes quedamos juntas. No soporto un segundo más el sudor, me pica la espalda. Mejor que pongan pinturas de alpacas, se verían tan lindas, suaves y esponjosas, como el pecho de-"_

"¡Mayu! Al fin llegamos". Yuki interrumpió. "Muchas gracias, deje nuestras pertenencias aquí por favor". Con una reverencia el botones se despidió dejando a las 2 idols en la entrada de la suite.

"¿Lista? Una, dos, ¡tres!" Abrieron la puerta.

"Wow", dijeron al unísono. Lo primero que notaron fue la iluminación tenue, tonos rojos y oscuros por todos lados. Los adornos florales sobre las repisas de ónix puro hacían un contraste hermoso. Las chicas caminaban juntas sin decir nada, iban como robots con la boca abierta. Más al fondo se encontraba la cocina-comedor, equipada con instrumentos que jamás habían visto. Era grande, muy grande. Siguiendo su recorrido llegaron a una puerta con manijas doradas que ambas aseguraron era la habitación.

Por enésima vez en la noche se quedaron sin palabras. Las recibía una enorme cama con sábanas de seda blanca. Cojines de plumas con detalles en rojo igual forrados con seda. La cama estaba cubierta con cortinas rojas que si se cerraban dejaban pasar muy poca luz. Sin duda era el cuarto soñado de una princesa.

"Yukirin, ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?"

"Tu mirada me lo dice todo, Mayu-chan".

"¡Guerra de almohadas!", las dos corrieron hacia la enorme cama y comenzaron a dar vueltas en la misma. Entre saltos y risas Mayu tomó uno de los suaves cojines y golpeó juguetonamente la cara y brazos de Yuki. La otra respondió de la misma manera mientras reía y saltaba desenfrenadamente. En una rápida acción la más grande de las dos golpeó el cojín de su contrincante haciendo que quedara desarmada. Viéndose en desventaja Mayu sonrió y extendió sus brazos.

"¿Reconciliación?", preguntó viendo a esos ojos irresistibles, quien soltó su arma blanca y de rodillas avanzó hacia la muestra de afecto que la esperaba. Justo cuando estaban por abrazarse se vieron frente a frente.

"¡Nunca, jajajaja!", con esas palabras comenzó una guerra de cosquillas que duró unos minutos hasta que se enredaron en las sábanas causando que cayera una sobre la otra. Yuki tomaba las muñecas de Mayu ejerciendo la suficiente fuerza para que no pudiera escapar, el calor en la habitación se estaba haciendo insoportable.

Sus sonrisas desaparecieron casi de manera instantánea. Unas lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de los ojos de la mayor. Soltó su agarre para poner sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de su querida 'hija'.

"_Eres lo que más quiero en este mundo"_. Recordando esas palabras la chica de coletas ahora despeinadas llevó su mano derecha a la mejilla húmeda de su alma gemela. La acariciaba dulcemente como si se tratara de un cachorrito que necesitaba mucho amor para curar una herida muy, muy profunda.

"_Extrañaré esto…"_, pensó Mayu que cada vez veía ligeramente más borroso.

"Mayu, hay algo que debes saber… Desde hace mucho tiempo yo… es que hoy en el concierto cuando anunciaron tu cambio tenía demasiadas ganas de abrazarte, el equipo B no será igual sin ti a mi lado… no sé cómo decir estqhhmmmphhh-". Un par de manos presionaban sus mejillas haciendo que sus labios tomaran forma de pato.

"Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte, no me interrumpas hasta que termine o moriré de vergüenza, ¿entendido?" Ambas se sentaron. "Desde que comenzamos a trabajar juntas me di cuenta que eras la pieza que le faltaba a mi rompecabezas, una pieza que va justo aquí…" Puso su mano en el pecho de Yuki. "Últimamente cuando estamos juntas todo tiene sentido y al mismo tiempo nada lo tiene, a veces siento un gran deseo de llorar…"

Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse. Al fin estaba liberando todas las cosas que se había guardado por años. Se sentía muy bien.

"… a lo que voy es que, eres muy bonita y me encanta que reacciones de manera exagerada por todo, ¡me gusta todo de ti, Kashiwagi Yuki!". Mayu comenzó a acortar la distancia entre ellas. Lentamente se acercaba a lo que quedaba medio conciente de Yuki.

El aliento de Mayu le hacía cosquillas a Yuki en sus labios, estaban muy cerca.

"Espera", dijo Yuki poniendo su dedo índice entre los rostros de ambas. Por un momento apareció una expresión adolorida de su amada Cyborg. ¿Qué había entendido mal las señales? ¡Estaba segura que ambas sentían lo mismo!

Yuki sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a sentirse muy calientes.

"Si hacemos esto no podré detenerme… creo que sientes lo mismo que yo después de años de no poder tener una relación sentimental, te necesito, Mayu, en cuerpo y alma", dijo Yuki mordiéndose el labio inferior después de su extraña confesión.

Una sensación de alivio recorrió a la pequeña, al mismo tiempo que sintió que su estómago le daba vueltas.

"Yo… yo… voy a preparar las cosas para darnos un baño, te espero adentro". Mayu le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y se alejó de la cama mientras movía sus caderas suavemente al caminar, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Yuki, quien sintió como su piel se erizaba.

Ya dentro, Mayu abrió las llaves de la opulenta bañera. Tomó unos frasquitos y vació el contenido generando burbujas con aroma entre coco y vainilla. En lo que se llenaba se puso frente al espejo del baño y mojó su rostro con agua tan fría como pudo. Estaba ardiendo. Su corazón latía más rápido que después de haber bailado y cantado la última parte del concierto de esa noche. Miró su reflejo agitado.

"_Pensé que la iba a besar. De hecho pensé que ella me iba a besar. Estar cerca ahora se siente diferente. Necesito sentir sus labios sobre los míos… No como jugamos a veces, tengo que memorizarlos. Nunca me había enamorado, menos de una chica…aaaaah, qué vergüenza pensar estas cosas"._

"_Ok, Kashiwagi, hora de la verdad. No hagas nada que pueda asustarla y todo saldrá bien". _Dándose valor, Yuki abrió la puerta que daba al baño y agradeció al olimpo por haber creado a una mujer con cuerpo de diosa.

Mayu apenas se estaba desvistiendo, llevaba una blusa blanca que llegaba poco más arriba de sus muslos, como era un poco entallada resaltaba la curvatura de sus caderas. Cuando giró para ver a Yuki sintió cómo era escaneada completamente con su mirada, cosa que la puso muy nerviosa pero a la vez sintió un calor muy intenso en el pecho y entre sus piernas. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y como pudo siguió desvistiéndose, ya las manos le estaban temblando mucho y por undécima vez en la noche estaba sudando.

Por fin Yuki salió de su trance y comenzó a desvestirse dándole la espalda.

"_Mírame, mírame, Mayu"_, se decía mentalmente pues sabía que la pequeña no soportaría mucho tiempo sin voltear a verla. Por un espejo confirmó su sospecha, Mayu apretaba sus labios y cambiaba rápidamente la mirada del suelo al cuerpo que tenía enfrente. Con un movimiento experto removió las últimas prendas que cubrían sus pechos y glúteos. Muy lentamente, era una tortura demasiado placentera.

Mayu no pudo más y decidió enjuagar su cuerpo antes de que entrara en combustión. Pronto sintió a Yuki sentarse junto a ella en el otro banquito disponible. Como es costumbre ofrecieron lavarse las espaldas mutuamente.

"Siempre lo he dicho y lo seguiré diciendo. Tu piel es perfecta, Mayu". Yuki pasaba suavemente una esponja llena de espuma por toda la piel, enjuagaba con un poco de agua y repetía la operación masajeando de manera circular aplicando presión de vez en cuando. Dejó la esponja a un lado y con sus manos tomó los hombros de su blanca alpaca que se puso un poco tensa ante el contacto directo.

"Ah- ¿Yuki? ¿No crees que… ya es mi turno? Llevas un rato ayudándome…", ahora estaba oficialmente nerviosa. Ya cambiados los lugares pudo tomar un poco de aire. Comenzó su tarea y pronto notó que Yuki se balanceaba ligeramente de un lado a otro, al igual que sus hombros subían y bajaban lentamente. Su rostro ardió al asomarse un poco y ver que la mayor frotaba sus muslos uno contra el otro…

"_Ohpordiosohpordiosohpordios… ¡Yuki, me vas a matar de un infarto! Piensa, Watanabe, ella no sabe que sabes lo que está haciendo… muero de vergüenza… pero yo empecé todo esto… Ok, es hora de la verdad, si me acobardo ahora sé que me arrepentiré por la mañana"._

Con un movimiento suave de sus manos las llevó hasta el cuello de Yuki y comenzó a dar un masaje como el que recibió en la camioneta. Como respuesta escuchaba suspiros roncos y largos, su compañera lo estaba disfrutando en grande. Mayu acercó su cuerpo hasta la espalda que recibía sus caricias y abrazando por el cuello a Yuki llevó sus labios a la oreja izquierda de esta que por instinto levantó sus manos para apretar la cabeza ardiente de su ahora amante.

Mordía, lamía y soplaba de manera juguetona. Cuando Yuki quiso hablar la silenció con una de sus manos. Se puso de pie y la guió hasta la bañera que ya las esperaba desde hacía un buen rato. Por suerte el agua seguía tibia al contacto. Una vez dentro se recostaron en extremos contrarios, sus piernas se rozaban ocasionalmente.

Era el turno de Yuki de actuar en venganza por la previa tortura.

Como una fiera a punto de atacar se acercaba a gatas, despacio pero con decisión. El tamaño de la bañera le ayudó a lograr su cometido. Deslizó sus piernas por debajo de Mayu y tomándola de la cadera la levantó para que quedara sentada sobre sus muslos. La Cyborg se encontraba acorralada pero no tenía miedo, esta vez no iba a dejar que su cerebro entrara en razón, ahora solo quería dejarse llevar y ser llevada.

Yuki comenzó a besarla por el cuello, bajando por entre medio de los pechos tomándose su tiempo en esa zona, dándose el lujo de rodearlos evitando a toda costa entrar en contacto directo con 'esa' parte, luego inclinó ligeramente a Mayu para poder bajar un poco más hasta su estómago. Podía sentir el rasgar de uñas en su espalda, cosa que interpretó como que hacía bien su trabajo.

"Yuki, no me hagas esto…", con un gemido la menor mostró su desesperación. Yuki sabía que era hora de dejar los juegos cuando sintió las caderas que tenía encima moviéndose hacia el frente y atrás, además una mirada hambrienta y urgente.

Sin cambiar de posición Yuki se llevó cargando a Mayu hasta la cama. No les importaba el desastre de agua por todos lados, ya se inventarían algo mañana cuando el servicio a la habitación hiciera su trabajo.

Se dejaron caer sobre el colchón y como polos opuestos sus labios se encontraron. Sabían que no había prisa por terminar el beso. Fue más suave y lento de lo que ambas pensaron dado su comportamiento previo. Se separaron un momento para observarse.

Con el cabello húmedo y desparramado por los cojines, las mejillas rosas y el cuerpo con rastros de gotas de agua y sudor, Mayu se veía tan irresistible como un oasis en medio del desierto. Yuki respiraba por la boca con los labios entreabiertos, el cabello le colgaba de un lado de la cabeza y el fleco goteaba mojando a su compañera en la frente. Su posición hacía que sus pechos incrementaran notablemente su tamaño.

Mayu tomó la iniciativa y con una de sus manos trazó líneas invisibles por el abdomen perfecto y liso de Yuki. Dibujaba como si estuviera tatuando sus sentimientos y quisiera que llegaran hasta el interior de su alma gemela. Cuando su mano había bajado hasta el punto más peligroso Yuki rompió el silencio.

"Mayu… me tienes loca. Hazme recordar esta noche para siempre…", se besaron de nuevo.

"Lo dices como si fuera la última vez que estaremos juntas. Desde hace mucho que soy solo tuya". Apareció la sonrisa que Yuki tanto amaba.

"Te amo mi pequeña y hermosa Cyborg alpaca". Un gemido escapó de lo profundo de la garganta de Yuki al sentir su intimidad siendo complacida.

Entre sábanas de seda desordenadas, ambas chicas compartieron su debut donde nadie perdía, como si fuera la última vez, hasta las últimas consecuencias.

**¡Lamento la horrible demora! Espero sea de su agrado.**


End file.
